Arms of Evil
Spider-Man: Arms of Evil is the origin of one of his greatest foes within the comic-universe and our own, Doctor Otto Octavius, better known now as Doctor Octopus. The story takes place on February Twenty Fifth, 2015, Peter has bonded with the symbiote (Venom) and have become a bit of a duo, whilst they begin their partnership, Otto's origin causes the lives of several civilians and SHIELD agents, his bloodlust is unquenchable. Background Otto Octavius Otto Octavius, Doctor Octopus, is a famed brilliant scientist who had been working at the U.S Atomic Research plant in New York after a nasty divorce which cost him possessions and his job, sadly. Spider-Man They call him spectacular, amazing, and sometimes a criminal and or menace to society, he is however a teenage boy named Peter Parker, a senior at Midtown High and the top of all of his classes (except PE), but when he was bitten by a radioactive spider, it changed him, and now he fights crime while also attending his classes when he can. Ronin Clint Barton, formerly Hawkeye and currently going by the name Ronin, has become a SHIELD Agent once more and assigned with the task of dealing with mutant riots within New York City due to how intense they have gotten Arms of Evil Origin of the Octopus Otto Octavius had been dealing with a nasty divorce with his highschool sweethart, this caused him to lose his job at Oscorp and he quickly obtained a job at the U.S Atomic Research Plant in New York, due to being slower physically, he developed robotic arms to help make his job easier and to move quicker, however they corrupted him and caused a terrific accident. Riding to School Peter is currently riding to school where the story picks-up, in his bag and his ear is the alien Venom, who he's recently bonded with and he's complaining that school isn't enough action. However he doesn't really care saying that school is important and continues to listen to Keep Yourself Alive by Queen. Leaving School Upon finishing the day, Peter exits with the Venom (who he alone pictures as a small black gooy being rather then a miniature ooze locked inside him or in his bag), he's confronted and nearly hit by a car due to Flash and his gang's tormenting and Peter, being controlled by Venom, throws his bike at Flash then quickly rushes off, only to be hit by a car. Cruising the Streets He reawakes on the side of a building in-full symbiote costume, he hops down and exits the symbiote and talks with it before hitting the streets to patrol Afterhours He did stop some petty thieves but also broke into a zoo and ate a monkey while under the control of Venom, since Peter was lightheaded after the car crash Encountering Doc Ock Otto wakes up in the SHIELD building being operated and talked about, however he breaks from there grasps and goes on a rampage escaping, Ronin takes action by leading and protecting agents but does not come into close contact with Otto. Venom arrives and attacks Ock while fleeing the S.H.I.E.L.D Manhattan Building, the two battle on the side of the building and Peter loses control fully letting Venom fight. The battle goes onto the streets and Venom beats Otto badly, however, Peter thankfully takes control and swings away before Venom lands the final blow that would kill Otto. He also escapes the area Heading Home Peter returns home and yells at the Venom a bit but slurs on his words, being too tired and exhausted to talk really. He then sleeps. Conflict with Venom After some breakfast and a lecture from his Aunt May Reilly-Parker, he goes to the nearby Queens / Manhattan bridge and attempts to rid himself of Venom believing he is too evil for his tastes. Peter argues with the symbiote and it continues to try and jump back onto him not allowing a good bond like this go to waste, Peter however, slips and falls off the bridge without his webshooters, Venom thankfully jumps off and the two flee saved. The Final Battle Venom arrives to Central Park where Doctor Octopus, who's wearing a new costume developed by himself and is causing mayhem and the two quickly engage in battle. During the fight, Venom and Peter battle for control and during his red and blue suit begins to show, their fight is intense since Otto has been trying to better his understanding and combat with the tentacles. By the end Peter is able to escape the grips of Venom and jumps out of the symbiote suit and battles Otto himself, while being less-powerful, he is able to land good blows and defeat the criminal. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Nil (Not Canon) Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Doctor Octopus Stories Category:Venom Stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories Category:Hawkeye Stories